Never?
by crazypineapples13
Summary: An AU fic - third part in my mini verse - Mike's 15, adpoted by Harvey. In a car conversation Mike lets slip he's never been to the seaside and so Harvey suprises him by taking him but Mike gets into trouble. Written for a prompt by Ava R.G - Prompt inside. **WARNING - Non-slash spanking of Minor, don't like don't read!** You are warned.


**Here's a third part to my AU Mike series, again for this Mike's 15 - Harvey found out Mike was lying about his age and adopted him - **

**Suggested, written for and Beta'd by Ava R.G - Thanks so much for all your help! :)**

**Original prompt: **

**What do you think of a fic in this little verse you've created where Mike accidentally calls Harvey dad? It could be when he's in trouble and then Harvey worries it was said on accident but wishes Mike really meant it. Or, and I kinda like this idea a but more, Mike could accidentally let it slip in conversation and then again during a spanking and Harvey tries to make Mike understand that he would love to be hid dad. **

**-Please review and let me know what you think - Flames will just be ignored!**

"Ready for school then, Mike?" Harvey asked. It was Friday morning and they were on the school run.  
"Yeah, today's gonna be good, we're giving presentations on different seaside areas to look at the difference of advertising in the coastal area." Mike replied smiling.

"That sounds good. What seaside area are you presenting?" Harvey asked trying to sound interested. He grabbed his keys, ushered Mike out the door, and locked up before heading down to the car.

"Some place in England." Mike shrugged.

"You don't seem very interested in your area." Harvey stated. Mike pulled a face as he opened the passenger side door and slid in before buckling up.

"Everyone's talking about their personal experiences at the seaside." Mike tried to explain.

"Got too many memories to choose from?" Harvey guessed. Mike just snorted at the idea, laughing, confusing Harvey.

"Have you ever been to the sea?" Mike asked sounding mysterious and forlorn.

"Yeah when I was a kid, we use to go on family holidays there." Harvey replied, reflecting on some of the memories.

"What's it like?" Mike asked.

"What, the sea? Well er... big and blue? I don't know Mike, why are you asking." Harvey asked a bit annoyed. Mike slumped in his seat staring out of the window as they drove down the street, his smile gone.

"I've never been to the seaside... never seen the sea. Not in person at least." Mike admitted quietly.

Harvey looked at him dumbfounded, surely most people in this world have seen the sea?  
"Never?"

"No. Mum and Dad always told their childhood memories of being on the sand and making castles, showed be old family pictures and such. They always talked about taking me there. But whenever I asked, Dad would always be like 'Next year, Mike. We'll go next year.' Next year would come and his answer would be the same as before...until the crash... so I've never been. I want to go though, just to see what they saw in it." Mike whispered, tears in his eyes.

Harvey pulled up outside the school.

"Mike-"

"It's fine, Harvey." Mike said reaching for his backpack. Harvey pulled Mike in to a brief hug before Mike pulled away opening the car door.

"Have a good day Mike!" Harvey called as Mike smiled at him, closing the door and walking over to where his friends had stopped to wait for him.

On the drive to the offices Harvey's mind was spinning. Mike had never been to the seaside? Every person should have been to the seaside as a child!

Harvey shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pushed the button to call the elevator. Realizing that the whole situation was out of his depth, Harvey resolved to talk to the one person he knew would know how to help him out the best. That thought in mind, Harvey stepped out of the elevator and strode through the hallways of the 50th floor of Pearson Hardman.

"Donna. My office, now." Harvey called as he just walked straight past her desk into his office.

"Good morning to you too, Harvey." She stated sarcastically as she walked in and took a seat in front of his desk.

"I found out some information this morning involving Mike-"

"He's not in trouble again is he?" Donna sighed, interrupting.

"What? No, no nothing like that, he admitted he's never been to the seaside. His parents talked about taking him but never got the chance-"

"Oh that's so sad!" Donna exclaimed.

"Precisely, will you stop interrupting me? I need you to do me a favor." Harvey said getting annoyed.

"I'm listening."

"I've got work to do. Can you go to my apartment and pack clothes for the weekend for Mike and myself? There's a suitcase in the wardrobe in my room." He begged.

"Anything in particular you want?" Donna asked.  
"No not really. It's not exactly the ideal weather to be going for a swim, but make sure there's some swim wear for Mike incase he does." Harvey requested.

"You got it, Harvey." Donna said as she rose.

"Oh! And make sure you pack a bag for yourself. Cancel your plans for the weekend, you're coming with us." Harvey ordered in a tone that provided no room for argument.

"Harvey-" she sighed.

"Don't you 'Harvey' me, you're coming! Mike's the one who suggested that you are a Mother figure to him. A kid's first trip to the seaside should be a family event, you have to be there! I could really use the support, but if you don't want to go for me, do it for Mike. I'm not going to tell Mike, I have no idea how he'll act. And you might enjoy a weekend away?" Harvey wheedled.

Donna just smiled.

"Okay, Harvey, you win. I'll go pick up some stuff. Where does Mike keep his swimming stuff?" She asked.

Harvey thought about that for a moment before looking up, wide eyed. "I don't think he has any!"

Donna just rolled her eyes. "I'll go shopping."

"Thanks Donna!" Harvey shouted at her retreating form before sitting down at his computer hoping to find cabin available to book at the last minute.

***Later that day***  
"Hey Harvey." Mike called as he walked through the door.

"Mike! I was just about to leave to come get you." Harvey stated with a look of surprise on his face.

"Don't sweat it Harvey, it's a nice day and I had a good walk. But how long are you gonna be? I'm tired." Mike yawned as he slumped back into the sofa.

"I've got quite a bit to do I'm afraid, kid." Harvey sighed leaning back in his chair taking a moment's break.

Mike groaned leaning his head back.

"Why don't you just take a nap there on the couch and I'll wake you up when I'm finished? I've got a few meetings before we can leave."

"Ok, Harvey." Mike yawned, toeing off his shoes and settling across the couch. He fell asleep rather quickly to his own and Harvey's surprise.  
By the time Harvey was finished with his last meeting, it was getting late. He had successfully woken Mike up a few hours ago and convinced him to eat some supper. After that, the kid had pulled a book out of his backpack and ended up falling asleep once again after reading for only a short time.  
"He looks so adorable when he sleeps, doesn't he?" Donna asked as she walked up behind Harvey, who grunted in response.

The pair stood there watching the kid sleep for another moment before Donna spoke up again. "We really should get going soon. Do you think you could get him down to the car without having to wake him up too much if I brought the car around to the front of the building?"

"I'm sure I could." Harvey chuckled. "I swear this kid could sleep through a national disaster. If you're sure you don't mind bringing the car around, I'll take care of him."  
Donna nodded and gathered their belongings before heading down to the car.

It took a bit of work, but Harvey was able to get Mike to lean into him as they walked, or stumbled for that matter, to the elevators. Once they were actually in the elevator, Mike slumped even more against Harvey as he fell asleep once again. Thankfully, since Donna had brought the car around to the front of the building, the walk from the elevator to the car was a short one, and Harvey succeeded in getting the kid situated in the backseat before hopping in the driver's seat and driving off.

When Mike began to stir the next morning, the sun was streaming in. 'God did Harvey pull an all-nighter?' Mike mused as he rolled over, unwilling to open his eyes or even get up.

He paused.

Did he just roll over? Where the heck was he? The last thing Mike remembered was being ushered into the backseat of Harvey's car. If he wasn't mistaken, Donna had been there too. Why had Donna been there? Regardless, surely Harvey hadn't been able to carry him all the way up to bed from the car last night, right?

Mike slowly opened his eyes. They were met with a solid wall with a door, which he suspected led to a hallway, and wardrobe against it. To his feet was another door. And to his left was the window through which the offending sunlight was pouring in through the thin curtains that hung there.

Mike jumped up out of a double bed to find he was in pajamas and walked over to the window.

The view was breath taking. You could see the golden sand, starting to bake in the sun, deserted because people were still getting ready for the day. And the sea? The giant vast blue stretch of water that just continued as far as the eye could see, 'and probably for miles until it hit another country', thought Mike.

"Whoa, Harvey..." Mike sighed, guessing that he had something to do with it. He had just confessed to never having been to the seaside to the man the morning prior.

"How do you like the view?" The voice came from behind him, startling Mike so that he fell with a thud, from the window ledge he had sat down on. "Jesus Mike." Harvey chastised, looking concerned, having walked further into the room from his perching spot by the doorway.

"I'm okay!" Mike called standing up. "Wow Harvey! You did this because I said I'd never been to the seaside?" he asked.

"Of course I did kiddo." Harvey smiled.

"Why?" Mike asked looking confused.

"What do you mean 'why' Mike? I'm of the personal opinion that the best time to see the sea for the first time is as a child, which you are. I thought it would be a nice break for us. We're here for you Mike." Harvey smiled as he walked over and ruffled Mike's hair. Mike would have minded if it wasn't for the fact he'd just stumbled out of bed.

"For me?" Mike whispered. Nobody had ever really done anything for him, for Mike's sake, since his parents had died.

"Yeah, who else? I've been to the sea heaps of times and I'm sure Donna's the same-"

"Donna's here?" Mike interrupted.

Just then the woman in question let herself into the bedroom through one of the doors Mike had spotted when he first woke up.

"Are you two not ready yet? Breakfast will be finished serving soon and I am missing my big breakfast for nobody!" She threatened, hands on her hips.

Harvey just laughed.

"Clothes are in the wardrobe and bathroom is through that door over there." He indicated before walking out and finishing getting himself ready. Heaven forbid he be the reason Donna miss breakfast.

After finishing getting ready, Mike walked down a small hallway that led to a large living space that constituted of an open concept living space with a kitchen, lounge, and dining area. Donna and Harvey were stood by the door and hadn't seemed to notice his approach.

"I vote we drive into town to see what else there is." Harvey stated.

"Are you crazy? They stop serving breakfasts soon, plus that little café we passed on the way up here looks lovely and it's in walking distance!" Donna argued.

"I didn't like the look of that place-"

"How could you even tell? It was pitch black when we arrived and well after closing time!" Donna interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Donna…Mikey! Are you ready?" Harvey asked, spying the kid over Donna's shoulder. Donna turned and beamed at him.

"Yeah, totally! What are you two arguing about?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just where to eat, Harvey wants to go looking around for miles when there is a perfectly nice little café down the road. Well within walking distance." Donna explained, getting her side of the story out first.

"I don't plan on going miles..." Harvey whined childishly, smiling, causing Mike to giggle slightly.

Donna sighed.

"It'll save money on gas, plus I bet we could walk along the sea front to get there..." She threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the door, making her way along the small, narrow pathway that led off to the right. She knew at least Mike might be able to convince Harvey. Surely Mike wanted to walk along the sea front.

"Come on Harvey!" Mike all but yelled, pulling the older man out of the door by the arm. He was just like an excited toddler, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. Harvey shook his head as he couldn't help but laugh.

"Race ya!" Harvey suddenly shouted as he took off after Donna, leaving Mike standing alone, confused for a few seconds in his wake before taking off and sprinting after Harvey.

"I win!" Harvey announced when Mike had finally caught up.

"No fair!" Mike whined, playing along.

"God, Harvey Specter, you are just one huge kid." Donna chastised.

"What? I can't have a bit of fun every now and then?" Harvey replied with feigned innocence. Donna just sighed as Harvey winked at Mike, causing the kid to laugh.

The trio continued down a small pathway that gently sloped downwards, sheltered by trees, but in the distance they could see that the path changed to sand.

They emerged in to the open and it was breath taking. Mike just stopped dead. He could smell the salt in the gentle wind that blew in from the ocean. The sand felt warm under his feet even through his shoes. He listened to the sound of the rhythmic waves, crashing over and over again. Mike could understand why people found this so relaxing. The beach itself was abandoned at the moment, but Mike guessed that was probably because it was quite early in the morning.

"Mike, you okay?" Harvey called, pulling Mike out of his trance. That was when he realized he had stopped whilst the other two had continued on and walked quite a distance in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mike smiled, walking over to the pair, who was staring at him concerned.  
"Take your shoes and socks off, sweetie. You'll find it difficult to walk in them on the sand, plus you don't want to get sand in them." Donna suggested, holding her own shoes in one hand. Mike just nodded and obeyed, relishing the feeling of sand on his feet, in between his toes. It was warm and soft, his feet sinking slightly when he stepped. Harvey looped his arm round Mike's shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Do you want to walk in the water?" Harvey asked after they had made it halfway along the beach. He had been watching Mike closely, seeing how the kid was reacting to the new surroundings, and so far, Mike seemed to be enjoying it.

"What do you mean, walk in the water?" Mike asked confused.

"Come on." Harvey insisted whilst changing directions, heading towards the water, Donna just hovering along behind them.

They walked right up to the edge of the waves, letting the water flow over their toes. The water was cold and the smell of salt stronger, but Mike loved it.

"Can I go in?" He asked beaming. Harvey looked down in to his eyes. He really didn't want to say no and ruin the kids smile, but they really needed to go get some breakfast.

"How about, for now, we walk in a little deeper and walk to the café for breakfast, then we can head back to the cabin and you can get changed and come out for a proper swim?" Harvey suggested, trying to compromise.

"Great." Mike smiled, walking a little further in to the water. Harvey smiled and moved to Mike's left side slinking his arm around the boy's shoulders, leaving Donna on his right.

After a few more minutes of walking down the beach, with Harvey's arm around him and every couple of steps bumping shoulders with Donna, Mike remembered walking along beside his mother and holding her hand, whilst his father rested a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help himself as he shyly reached his hand out and tentatively took Donna's hand, barely gripping few fingers. Donna felt the grasp and looked down to see their hands barely joined before turning her attention to look at Mike's face. The boy blushed a bright red whilst staring at the floor, too nervous to see her reaction.

Donna couldn't believe the warmth that suddenly grew in her heart for the kid. Did he really see her as a mother figure? He had suggested it in Harvey's office but she wasn't sure if he was entirely serious, and she didn't really want to get her hopes up. But now? Now, she had no doubt that he did.

Donna pulled her hand away only to replace it immediately, but this time in a proper hold, linking her fingers through his. Mike felt this and looked up into Donna's kind and caring eyes, watching him as they walked. He couldn't help but beam, Donna had never seen the kid look so happy, before he turned his gaze to looking out in to the distance. The café was close.

After Mike's looked away, Donna moved her gaze over toward Harvey. The pair exchanged a happy, knowing look as Harvey had watched the whole little exchange between the two.  
They soon made it to the café in time for Donna to have her breakfast that she seemed eager to get.

"So Mike, what do you think of the sea so far?" Harvey asked keenly, making conversation whilst they ate their food.

"Wow," was all Mike could say before taking another bite of his bacon sandwich.  
"Is that it?" Harvey laughed, "Wow?"  
"Mhmm" Mike nodded, swallowing his mouthful. "What can I say? I'm lost for words. I wasn't sure what I expected it to be like, but it's definitely got me speechless." he smiled.  
"It reminds me of when I was little," Donna announced with an air of nostalgia.  
"Did you come to the beach often?" Mike asked.  
"Oh yeah, we used to come regularly. My mother loved to lie in the sun, sun bathing and reading a book. My father, well he would switch between taking me swimming with him in the ocean and building sand castles. When he got tired he would join Mom for some time, just reading and lying there." Donna added with a smile on her face, taking a sip of her coffee. "We always had this specific spot, not too far away from the water but not too close in case the tide came in. I always loved building sandcastles with my dad. We'd add a little moat and have these little flags to stick out of the top. Some of my best childhood memories are from coming here." She continued with a smile.  
Mike watched her listening intently, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he imagined what it would have been like. Harvey watched the kid with sad eyes while he too listened. After a while he decided it was best that they go and make Mike some memories of his own.  
"Have you finished?" Harvey asked, interrupting Mike's day dreaming and Donna's flashbacks.  
"Yep," Donna answered. She placed her knife and fork on her plate ready to be cleaned away.  
"Mike?" Harvey called.  
"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm ready." Mike smiled, snapping back to reality and pushing himself away from the table.  
The trio walked leisurely along the shore back towards their cabin. There weren't many people on the beach still.  
"There aren't many people here. I would have thought there would be a lot more by now." Donna said, voicing her thoughts out loud.  
"Yeah, this place is pretty secluded. Not many beach goers come down this far. If you look back-" Harvey turned pointing over his shoulder, "See, there are quite a few people gathering down there. People don't want to walk this far up. There's no public road access, so there's really only the option of walking along the beach." Harvey explained.  
"How do you know so much?" Mike asked looking up at Harvey, who chuckled.  
"I came here many times as a boy."  
"Really?" asked Mike.  
"Yes really." Harvey smiled. "Now come on, it'll be time to eat lunch by the time you get to go in the water if we keep lollygagging." Harvey stated, starting to walk up the pathway to the cabin, unlocking the door and walking in.  
"But I don't have anything to wear." Mike whined, following Harvey into the cabin.  
"Ah ha, but now you do." Donna announced, suddenly producing a shopping bag, seemingly out of nowhere.  
"Go get changed so we can go back out." Harvey ordered.  
"I'm on it!" Mike shouted, beaming and running towards his room.  
"I don't believe I've ever seen him this happy." Donna said as she turned back to the cupboard that she had got the first shopping bag out of. "Here, you two might need these." She said, turning and handing Harvey a full shopping bag.  
"Whoa, what is in this thing?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. Donna just smiled.  
"Just open it already!" Donna enthused.  
Harvey opened and peeked into the bag. He smiled, laughing to himself as he looked at Donna disbelievingly before pulling out two buckets in the shape of castles, along with two spades. There was even a little packet of flags.  
"You bought us buckets and spades? Really?" Harvey chuckled. "Who's being childish now?"  
"Hey! Making a sandcastle is something kid needs to have memories of." Donna chastised.  
"But this kid is 15. I don't want him to think we're insulting him by giving him child's toys." Harvey defended.  
"Insult me by giving me child's toys?" Mike repeated looking confused.  
"Heyyy kid, did you change?" Harvey asked, attempting to change the topic, eyeing Mike up and down.  
"Yeah, I've got the trunks on—what were you guys talking about?" Mike asked again, not being shaken off so easily. Harvey looked to Donna, crossing his arms, the bag hanging from his hand on his right side.  
"I got you each a sand bucket and spade." Donna announced. "I thought you both might want to make a sandcastle. Sue me if it's a little bit childish; I just want you to have a good time." Donna sighed, staring straight at Harvey, making the man shrink under her gaze, feeling guilty.  
"Awesome!" Mike replied, nodding, an approving smile on his face.  
"Ha!" Donna exclaimed, kissing Mike's forehead before heading down the hallway to grab her bag out of her room.  
"You alright kid?" Harvey asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter, bag still in his hand.  
"Yeah, I'm great." Mike replied.  
"You two ready?" Donna asked, walking straight past the pair towards the door.  
"Yeah!" Mike shouted, following in her wake.  
'Geez does she always have to walk off like that?' Harvey thought to himself as he rolled his eyes and locked up the cabin for the second time that day, bag still in hand. Once finished checking that the door was securely locked, he wandered back on the path down to the beach, finding Mike and Donna looking for a good spot to set up.  
Donna proceeded to spread out her towel and sit down, pulling a book out and settling down to read.  
"Why don't you go in the water Mike?" Harvey suggested, leaning backwards to rest on his elbows. Mike moved to look at the lapping waves.  
"Ah, ok." Mike said hesitantly as Harvey lay fully on his back and Donna started reading her book. Mike walked along the golden sand; it was warm under his feet as he approached the water.  
Mike stood at the water's edge, close enough that the waves lapped up over his feet, washing over his toes, but keeping the rest of him dry. He marvelled at the vastness of the ocean. Further down the beach he could hear the squeals of excitement from children as they splashed about in the water and rolled in the sand. Not many people had walked down that far, leaving the three of them alone, secluded in their own little world. There was a slight breeze in the air sending a shiver down his spine. Suddenly, Mike felt all alone in such a huge world. He moved backwards slightly, to the dryer sand where the waves didn't come up so far, and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
He was glad to have come to the beach, to finally see the ocean in person after all this time, but it made that hole in his heart where memories created with his parents should be ache all the more. He watched the children running in and out of the water, continuing to squeal, others messing about in the sand, making sandcastles. All of them with parents. Dads stood in the water up to their knees trying to entice their children in, Dads kneeling in the sand, being huge kids themselves as they helped their own offspring build sandcastles. Mothers sat in the sand with their babies playing with spades, others lying sunbathing whilst watching their children having fun.

It all just reminded Mike of his parents' stories. No wonder some people liked the beach so much, because it was always a happy time in their childhood. He just didn't feel like swimming in the ocean now; he felt cold and empty, contrasting the warmth radiating off the sand and icy-ness of the water. Mike took a deep breath and rested his head on the top of his knees.  
"Do you think he's okay?" Harvey asked as he shifted positions and watched Mike with worry written all over his face. Donna paused from reading her book to look over at Mike.  
"Maybe you should go and talk to him?" Donna suggested.  
"Hmmm, maybe," Harvey conceded, rising to his feet and walking over to where Mike was sat. "Alright Buddy?" he said as he clamped his hand on Mike's shoulder and sat in the sand behind him.  
Mike jumped, not having heard Harvey approach. Mike just nodded his head as a reply to Harvey's question, looking away from the man. Harvey pressed his lips into a thin line at Mike's avoidance. He looped his arm around Mike, pulling him in close so that the kid's head rested on his shoulder.  
"You don't need to lie to me Mike. I won't be mad if you're not okay. I don't expect you to pretend to be okay even if you're not. I just expect you to be you and tell me what you're feeling." Harvey soothed. Mike sighed.  
"I'm okay, really, I just...I miss them and being here and watching the other children here with their parents playing and having fun...it just makes me feel so empty. I just...I miss them so much!" Mike replied, sounding so lost and vulnerable it made Harvey's heart ache as he involuntary tightened his grip on Mike. He kissed the top of his head.  
"It's okay, Mike. I should have thought about this before I brought you here-"  
"No, it's not your fault I miss them!" Mike interrupted before Harvey could place anymore blame on himself.  
"Well I should have at least asked before bringing you here." Harvey tried to compromise.  
"And I would have said yes and we would have come and I would still miss them." Mike sighed, not letting go. The pair sat looking out at the ocean as the waves lapped at their feet.  
"It's okay to miss them." Harvey almost whispered, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them. "And it's okay to have moments when we miss them more then ever...but we have to move on and live. That's what our loved ones would want us to do." he advised.  
Mike nodded, "Thanks, Harvey."  
"'s okay, kid." Harvey replied ruffling his hair as he stood, bringing Mike up with him.  
"Let's build a sandcastle." Harvey decided, walking over to Donna, pulling out the spades and buckets.  
"Cool." Mike nodded.  
"Here you go." Harvey handed Mike a bucket and spade, kneeling down in the sand and scooping sand into a bucket. Mike just stood there watching. "Come on kid, I'm not going to do all the work."  
"What do I do?" Mike asked, kneeling opposite Harvey in the sand. "Make a sandcastle next to mine and build it up so it looks big and impressive." Harvey replied. Mike blushed.  
"No I mean, how? What do you do to make a sandcastle?" Mike asked as Harvey glanced up at him from his bent over position. The sheer embarrassment portrayed across Mike's face broke Harvey's heart.  
"It's easy, buddy." Harvey replied softly, moving around so that he was bumping shoulders with Mike. "First, you fill the bucket with wet sand-" he helped Mike fill his bucket up with sand. "Then, you pat it down and smooth off the top." Harvey watched as Mike followed orders. "Next is the tricky bit. You need to tip the bucket upside down without the sand coming out." Mike quickly glanced up at Harvey before putting the spade down and gripping the edges of the bucket and quickly tipping it up.  
"Ok." Mike sighed.  
"Now, you just need to bang on the top with the spade-" Mike tapped a couple of times on the bucket. "And just gently lift it up." Mike leant over and carefully pulled the bucket up and, lo and behold, underneath stood a solid sand replica of the bucket.  
Mike couldn't help but beam.  
"Well done Mikey." Harvey praised, clapping him on the back, causing the kid to smile brighter. Even Donna was wearing a smile, watching the pair of them work together.  
After a while of helping each other out, their castle had grown significantly.  
"It looks awesome." chirped Mike, standing back to look at their handiwork.  
"Now, it's time for the moat!" Harvey called over his shoulder. Mike plopped down by his side and helped dig a deep ridge around the castle.  
Harvey sat back and watched Mike as he moved slowly, methodically working his way around the castle. Once he had finished he sat back to admire his work and noticed Harvey watching him. He smiled.  
"Flags?" Harvey suggested, handing them over to Mike, allowing him to finish off their hard work. "It looks great buddy!" Harvey praised.  
"Let me get a picture!" Donna announced just as Harvey was about to stand. "Go on, the pair of you, kneel behind it!" She ordered. Harvey rolled his eyes, but pulled Mike in close, smiling. "Awww, it's so cute." Donna cooed.  
Harvey moved to sit on a towel which Donna had set out ready for the two.

After a while of Mike just messing about in the sand, it became apparent to Harvey that the kid was kind of bored.

"How about we go for a walk down to the other end of the beach and then wander around town for a bit?" Harvey suggested. Mike paused from where he had been digging a huge hole, his gaze turning to see Donna's response.

"Why not?" She beamed, starting to pack up. Secretly she had been waiting for one of them to suggest they do something else. She'd been stuck on the same page the last 10 minutes, just watching as Mike struggled to think of something to do.

"Okay" Mike replied, returning a smile. Harvey stood up stretching lazily before grabbing the towel he had been sitting on and shaking off the sand, handing it to Donna.

The trio set off, walking together along the sand, letting the water splash over their feet. Mike was so content he didn't realize they had made it to the other end of the beach until Harvey grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from walking on the rocks.

"Stop buddy, we've reached the end of the sand." Harvey warned.

"Oops," said Mike. Noticing a rock pool, he smiled, bending down to watch a crab.

"C'mon kid, let's walk up and have a look around town." Donna called as she turned and set off.

"Aw cool! Harvey look, a cave!" Mike beamed, pointing to a dark gap that could be seen in the rock face from where they stood. Mike started to walk towards it only to be jerked backwards by a vice like grip on his shoulder.

"No, Mike, I don't want you going near it without me." Harvey demanded, suddenly turning all serious.

"What? But Harvey-"

"No Mike, some children died down there when I was younger. I don't want you going anywhere near there! Do you understand?" Harvey explained.

"Control freak." Mike groused under his breathe. Luckily, Harvey didn't hear.

"Do you understand me, Mike?" Harvey repeated, shaking the kid slightly in his grip.

"Oh my God, yes DAD!" Mike drawled out sarcastically rolling his eyes at the same time. He wanted it to come off as a joke about how protective Harvey had become of him, but Donna could hear the vulnerability behind it. Mike wasn't really sure how he wanted Harvey to react. He just hoped Harvey didn't down right reject him then and there.

Harvey paused a minute, which felt like a life time to the three of them. Harvey wasn't sure whether he should address the fact that Mike had just called him dad or whether he should act like it was nothing. Even though Harvey could clearly hear and see the jokey sarcasm behind the phrase, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride. Did Mike really see him as a father?

"Good, because if I find out you've been in, you won't like the consequences. Now come on, let's go have some fun." Harvey replied, deciding not to address it in case it upset Mike, not noticing the kid's face fall the minute his back was turned. Mike didn't know how he wanted him to act...just... not like that...

Donna saw it. She placed her arm round Mike's shoulder, dragging him in to a side hug as they caught up to Harvey, who was striding down the walk way.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him." Donna whispers so Harvey couldn't hear.

"Don't worry about it, Donna. He obviously doesn't see me like that. Just leave it." Mike sighed, deflated.

"Leave what?" Harvey asked, hearing the end of the sentence.  
"Harv-"

"I want an ice cream but thought you'd say no. Donna said to ask but I thought better to leave it." Mike interrupted, before Donna could say anymore, as he saw the ice cream man further up the walk way.

"If you want an ice cream buddy, you can have one. We're at the beach, it's not a holiday without ice cream." Harvey beamed.

"Woo!" Mike exclaimed enthusiastically, slapping his best smile on and running towards the seller. Only Donna could hear the artificiality to Mike's enthusiasm. She gave Harvey a dirty look, but Harvey just shrugged it off, not understanding where it was coming from.

"Can I have a chocolate one, please?" Mike asked the ice cream salesman.

"Course you can laddy, and what can I get the folks?" The man asked, handing Mike a huge ice cream.

"I'll take a strawberry, please." Donna announced, smiling at the man whilst shifting her bag further up her arm. "Thank you." She said as she took the ice cream.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have a chocolate too." Harvey replied, taking his ice cream and paying the man.

The three of them leisurely strolled along the pavement together in a line, each licking their ice creams.

"Aww, Mikey!" Harvey chuckled, glancing at the kid. "You've got ice cream all around your mouth!" He laughed. Donna turned to look at him, and sure enough, Mike had chocolate all around his mouth. She rolled her eyes as she rooted through her bag carefully with one hand locating a tissue. Once she'd finished off her ice cream, before the boys, she turned and cornered Mike with the tissue, wiping his mouth like he was a small toddler.  
"DONNA!" He moaned, sounding like a small child, pushing her hand away, causing Harvey to laugh more at the sight of the pair.

Mike turned to glare at him, causing Harvey to just laugh harder whilst Donna looked more concerned with cleaning Mike up.

"Just let me get the last little bit!" She begged.

"At least wait till I'm finished!" Mike tried to reason.

"He has a point Donna." Harvey said, coming to Mike's rescue after calming down. Donna huffed, rolling her eyes, handing Mike the tissue so that he could wipe his own face.  
"Thanks."  
They turned a corner, joining a main street, finding themselves walking further into town. Little seaside shops started to appear along with lots of tourists. Harvey finished his ice cream and placed his hand on Mike's back, guiding him around all the human traffic occurring on the sidewalk.  
They walked past a shop that sold lots of beach front trinket souvenirs.  
"Finish your ice cream so we can go in." Harvey ordered, watching Mike as he wolfed down the last little bit.  
They all walked into the shop together, dodging other shoppers as they went. Mike looked around the small shop. There were small knick knacks here and there, but nothing too interesting to catch his attention. Harvey sensed this so he herded them all back outside to continue walking down the line of shops. They did this for a few more stops, and at each one, Mike just got even more and more bored. He just wasn't interested here, although at the time he thought he wanted to leave the beach, he wanted to do nothing more than go back, spend as much time as he could there.  
"Mike, everything okay?" Harvey asked, snapping Mike out of his day dream.  
"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." Mike lied. Harvey raised an eyebrow in warning, Mike did not seem okay. "I mean...I'm not really interested in looking through these shops." Mike whispered, barely audible. But Harvey caught it.  
"Do you want to go back to the beach?" Harvey asked, being the only person to catch what he had said. Mike peeked up at him through his lashes, a small smile on his face.  
"Come on buddy," Harvey smiled, turning him around, ready to lead him back the way they came.  
"No, Harvey-" Mike interrupted, stopping Harvey in his tracks. "I can go back, you two continue here."  
"Mike-" Harvey looked to Donna, unsure of what to do.  
"I'll be fine, honest! I promise I'll just stay on the beach, you two can just call me as you walk past on your way back to our cabin."  
"I don't know, Mike." Donna spoke up, feeling just unsure as Harvey was.  
"Please? I'll be fine, honest...it's just that...I could do with some time on my own...you know?" Mike lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie, he did want to be on his own, but not for the reasons he was leading them to believe.  
Harvey gave him a sad but understanding look.  
"Ok, buddy, but no going off with anyone and you better be in sight when we start walking past!" Harvey ordered.  
"Thanks, Harvey! See you guys later!" He called as he ran off back in the direction they had come. Harvey watched his retreating back until he had disappeared before turning and following Donna in to another shop.  
As soon as Mike hit the waving edge where sand met tarmac, he tugged his shoes and socks off to plunge his feet into the sand. He proceeded to walk to the water's edge and felt the water splash over his feet. He looked up and around him. This spot so close to the rock pools was deserted, and yet just further down, it was cram packed with people. Mike shrugged, not too bothered, before looking back at the rock wall and spotting what he was looking for—the opening of the cave. He was intrigued. He'd never seen a real cave before, and it couldn't be as dangerous as Harvey had said, could it? Surely he was just over emphasizing to keep Mike safe?

Carefully, he clambered up the rocks to the opening mouth and peered in. It was dark and damp...and inciting. Mike walked further in. Peering in to the gloom he, wondered how far back it went. Everywhere was covered in a huge layer of what felt like slime, but in actuality was sea weed. It felt squishy under his feet and between his toes. He walked further and further in, turning to look back as the entrance shrank the further in he went.

He looked over his shoulder, not looking where he was going when he lost his footing on the seaweed and he fell, landing on his back on the slippery surface. On his way down, he caught his head on a sharp rock.

Mike lay there, wheezing in the darkness, all the wind knocked out of him on the fall. His head was killing him and he could feel a liquid substance slowly starting to ooze its way down his forehead and seep into his eye. He just lay there, listening to his breathing.  
Mike didn't know how long he was there for, but he eventually started to feel water flowing into the cave. He decided that he needed to move now. Harvey would kill him if he found him in the cave, if he even found him. The tide was starting to come in.  
Carefully, he rolled onto his stomach and rose to his feet. A sharp, agonizing pain shot through his ankle. He shrugged it off as just being a sprain, grabbing his shoes and slowly moving towards the exit. He made his way slowly down the rock face and hobbled over the sands.  
Mike had just sat down on a wall when Harvey and Donna appeared from around the corner, laughing together, Donna's arm linked through Harvey's.

Donna was the first one to spot Mike. She stopped dead in her tracks, her face turning deathly pale. Harvey took in the sudden change, eyeing her with concern before turning his gaze to where Donna was staring, locking eyes with Mike, his face also paling instantly.  
Harvey felt his stomach jump to his mouth as he took in the sight before him. Mike sat collapsed on a brick wall, blood pouring from a cut on his forehead, running down his face into his left eye. He appeared to have small cuts down his arms and on his feet.

Harvey ran to him, dropping to his knees in front of Mike.  
"Mike!" he gasped. "What happened?"  
"I just slipped on the rock pools. I was watching the crabs and miss stepped and fell." He lied.  
"We really need to get you cleaned up." Harvey said.

Unbeknownst to Mike, somebody had been watching his every move. Nobody moved round those rocks. Since that fateful day that two children lost their lives, people trying to avoid it, wary of what could happen. A local fisherman who lived on the very edge of the beach had spent his time, when not fishing, watching out for people who went near, determined that no one else shall lose their life. He had witnessed Mike walking, exploring and watched in horror as Mike walked out looking much worse for wear.

So now he came running, first aid kit in hand, sprinting up the beach towards the trio.  
"Are ye okay laddy?" He asked, setting the kit down on the wall beside Mike. Harvey looked up at the man. "That's a nasty gash ye got there, let me take a look at it."  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Harvey asked, suddenly becoming protective of his son.  
"I be Fisherman Jeff, I saw your lad here enter that killer cave an' came running when I saw him leave looking like this-" he gestured towards Mike, "Ma bet tis' that he slipped, downright slipp'ry in there, tis'."  
Harvey chuckled, "No, I think you've got it wrong, he said he slipped on the rock pools." Harvey stated, looking at Mike for confirmation. Mike looked down at his lap guiltily, causing Harvey to look confused.

"No sir, I saw him enter and I saw him leave!"  
"I'm sorry, Harvey." Mike said, glancing up to see Harvey looking furious.  
"Let's just get you cleaned up lad, aye there's a good lad." the Fisherman said, grabbing a cloth and starting to wipe away the blood. It turned out, once most of the blood was gone, it was just a small cut and all Mike needed was a band aid.  
"Are ye hurt anywhere else?" Jeff asked.  
"No." Mike replied.  
"Sure Mike?" Harvey asked through gritted teeth.

"I sprained my ankle, but that's all." Mike amended.  
"Okay then, I'll let ye get back to yer holiday." the Fisherman declared, packing up his kit.  
"Thank you." Harvey said, holding his hand out to shake with the man.  
"Yer be welcome. Enjoy the rest of your time, and you, no more caves!" Jeff waggled his finger at Mike, before setting off in the direction he had come in.  
"Can you walk, Mike?" Harvey asked, in a monotone voice, revealing to Mike just how angry he was.

"It really hurts." Mike replied trying to stand, but having to sit straight back down again due to the pain. Harvey sighed and handed Mike's shoes over to Donna, who had said nothing, just standing in the back ground, before bending down and picking Mike up in his arms.  
They all then made their way back to the cabin.  
"Harvey," Mike whispered against his chest.  
"Hush, Mike." Harvey ordered as they started to walk up the path leading away from the beach and towards their cabin.  
"I'm sorry, Harvey." Mike whispered, looking up at Harvey. Harvey just nodded his acknowledgement, not bothering to look down at Mike. Mike felt tears start to form. He hated disappointing Harvey and now the man could barely stand to look at him.

Donna opened the door of the cabin, ushering Harvey in before her. Harvey walked straight towards Mike's room, placing him on his bed. He turned, leaving Mike there as he walked over to the curtains and drawing them closed.

"Harvey," Mike called.  
"Hush Mike, you need to take a nap, you've probably got a concussion." Harvey again stated, walking over to the door

.  
"Harvey, please!" Mike begged, his voice cracking. Some of Harvey's anger disappeared hearing Mike's call. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.  
"Yes, Mike?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Mike apologized, tears starting to flow freely down his cheeks. Not only had he disobeyed Harvey, he also lied to him. Harvey sighed, and ran a soothing hand down Mike's back.  
"Shhh, I know you are, and we'll sort this out, okay? Everything will be fine, I promise. But right now you need to get some rest and we will be discussing this when you wake up, okay?"  
"Yes, Harvey." Mike smiled slightly, before closing his eyes.  
"Good boy," Harvey whispered, planting a kiss to his forehead before walking out and closing the door behind him.

#######

Harvey found Donna sitting on the sofa in the open living space. She was just staring absent mindedly into open space. He plopped himself down on the sofa, jerking her from her thoughts.  
"What was he thinking?" Donna mused out loud. Harvey just sighed.  
"I don't know. He's a curious teenage boy, he probably just wanted to explore." Harvey reasoned sounding exhausted.  
"But he could have died." Donna gasped, sounding upset. Harvey glanced over, catching eyes with Donna before pulling her in to a side hug. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I know. We could have lost him."  
"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well...I'm going to have to punish him." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Donna just sighed, nudging her face closer into Harvey's embrace. "And remind him how much he means to us." He added.  
"Speaking of that," Donna said sitting up. "You hurt him earlier, when you just brushed off him calling you dad."

"What?" Harvey said, sounding incredulous. "He was being sarcastic." He defended.  
"Harvey, comments like that one aren't that straight forward. There tends to be a lot of hidden meaning." Donna explained, sounding like she was talking to a small child.  
Harvey rolled his eyes at her tone before a look of guilt settled across his features.  
"He was testing you, seeing what you would make of it, and instead of addressing it, showing your appreciation of him calling you that, you just brushed it off and finished warning him." Donna explained.  
"I'll talk to him about it, after he's had a nap. He needs to rest after all that's happened." Harvey sighed, resting his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. Donna patted his knee and got up to make some coffee.

An hour later, Harvey jerked away. His neck was stiff as he'd fallen asleep with his head leaning back on the sofa.

"You're awake." Donna smiled.

"What time is it?" Harvey yawned, getting to his feet.

"About 4:00. The kid's been awake for a little while now." Donna replied, flicking through a magazine.

"What? I've only been asleep for an hour. How long did he sleep?" he asked.  
"About half an hour, but I made him stay in bed to keep resting until you were ready to speak to him." She answered, still not looking up at him.

"I'd better go deal with him." Harvey sighed before getting up and walking towards the hallway.

"Harvey," Donna called, turning to face him as he departed. "Don't be too harsh on our kid." she worried.

"He'll be fine, Donna. He's got to face the consequences for his actions."

With that said Harvey knocked on Mike's door and proceeded to enter.

###

"Harvey!" Mike exclaimed sitting up in the bed.

"Are you ready to talk, buddy?" Harvey asked, walking over and sitting on the bed. He watched as Mike tried to sit cross legged, only to stretch his sprained ankle out in front of him.

"Sure Harvey."

"What were you thinking, Michael?" Harvey demanded, the memory of Mike sitting on that wall haunting his mind. An image of Mike, his body lay dead on the floor of the cave, plaguing his thoughts.

"I don't know," Mike said, looking down at his hands in his lap. His reply seemed to anger Harvey as he gripped his chin, forcing Mike to look at him.

"That's not an answer Michael. I want the honest truth from you, and I want it now!" Harvey demanded. Mike looked in to Harvey's eyes.

"I've never seen a cave before and I thought what you said about those kids was just to scare me off, stop me from looking. I didn't think it was that dangerous, honest Harvey."

"You thought I was lying to you? Even if I had lied to you, which I didn't!" Harvey rushed as Mike looked like he was about to object. "It would have been to keep you safe! Even if you thought I was lying, you still openly disobeyed me, AGAIN, Michael!"

"I just thought you were being over protective, I didn't think it could do any harm-"

"If it couldn't do any harm, don't you think there would have been other people around there? Maybe some other kids your age? Nobody, and I mean nobody, goes near there! Didn't you see that?"

"I noticed! But I didn't put much thought in to it." Mike admitted.

Harvey let go of Mike's chin, letting him stare back down at his lap as he ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it in frustration.  
"What am I going to do with you, Mike? You're constantly disobeying me, disregarding everything I say!" Harvey whispered angrily, causing Mike to look up at him.  
"Please, Harvey, I'm sorry!" Mike begged. "It's not like I'm dead." He added.

"I don't care, Michael, you could have gotten yourself killed! Do you know how heartbroken I would be if I lost you?!" Harvey demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Harvey composed himself before ordering, "Come here." He moved himself further back so that he was sitting in the middle of the double bed.  
When Mike made no indication that he was going to obey the order, Harvey cleared his throat and said, "Don't make me tell you again, Michael."

Mike gulped, not liking to see Harvey so angry, as he crawled further across the bed to reach the older man. Harvey made short work of positioning the kid over his lap, the bed supporting either side of him. Harvey slipped his finger under the waist band of Mike's shorts and boxers, slipping them to the kid's knees.

"This is the second time you've disobeyed me about something serious, Michael. I'm obviously not getting through to you, so you'll get 15 swats with my hand and seven with the belt. Do you understand?" Harvey asked, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Please, Harvey," Mike begged gripping the bed sheets, hoping against hope that Harvey might change his mind.  
SWAT

'That'll be a no then,' Mike thought to himself.  
SWAT

"Why do you SWAT keep trying to push my trust SWAT Mike? SWAT I said 'no' to you attending the party, and you still went." SWAT "I told you not to go into the cave, and you went." SWAT "Kids died in the cave, Michael!" SWAT "You were a lot luckier!" SWAT "They slipped on the rocks and couldn't get out." SWAT "Nobody saw them go in," SWAT "And nobody heard them call for help! When the water comes in, it floods that cave, and those kids drowned!" SWAT "What if that fisherman hadn't seen you enter the cave, Michael?" SWAT "That could've been you! I could have lost you because you insisted on trying to test me!" Harvey lectured.  
"OW, H-Harvey, I'm not t-testing, honest!"

SWAT, SWAT

"Do you have any idea how I would feel if you died, Michael? My whole life would have been ripped to shreds; my life would never be the same again if I lost you." Harvey admitted quietly to Mike while he reached down to unfasten his belt.

Mike felt the familiar prick of tears welling up in his eyes at what Harvey said. The man had never been so emotionally honest with him. Mike suddenly felt like he was drowning in guilt. He let out a sob as a shiver ran down his spine at the sound of Harvey pulling his belt free. Harvey folded it in half, making sure he had the buckle tucked securely in the palm of his hand.

SWAT

"Oww!" Mike cried.

SWAT

"I couldn't cope if I lost you, you're my son!"

SWAT

"I'm sorry, Harvey!"

SWAT

"S-stop, please I'm so sorry, Harvey!"

SWAT

"Ahhh, p-please, D-dad!" Harvey paused. Did Mike just call him Dad again?

SWAT

"Owwww! Daddy, please!" Mike pleaded, sobbing hysterically.

Harvey froze, belt poised for the last blow. God, this was ripping his heart in two. Mike just called him Daddy! He felt like a monster, how could he hurt a child who looked up to him as a father?

'It would be even worse if he was dead', Harvey thought to himself, pushing himself to wrap up the punishment.

"You're such a good boy, Mikey." Harvey soothed, rubbing soothing circles in to Mike's back. "Just one more and we're all done."

Harvey brought the final one down, hard, across Mike's sit spots with a resounding SWAT.  
Mike just lay there sobbing his heart out, unable to focus on anything besides the incredible pain in his backside. Harvey threw the belt to the floor before pulling Mike's shorts the rest of the way off, righting his boxers, and rolling him over so he was right side up, his bottom positioned between his parted legs. Harvey pulled the kid tightly to his chest and just held him there, listening to his sobs.

"Shhh, baby boy, I've got you, you're safe. Take deep breathes." Harvey soothed, stroking Mike's hair.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Mike sobbed into Harvey's chest.

"Shhh, all is forgiven. You're safe, you'll be fine." Harvey whispered, wiping his face as he realized he had a few tears running down his own face.

Both paused when they heard the door to the room click open. Mike tensed in Harvey's arms but Harvey just held him tighter until Mike relaxed again. Donna popped her head around the door, tears streaming down her face, telling Harvey she'd heard everything from the other room. He motioned with a nod that it was okay for her to enter if she wished. Donna quietly moved into the room, carefully closing the door behind her so that it didn't make a sound. She moved over and sat and the edge of the bed, laying a hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezing gently. The kid, looking so small, with his red, tear rimmed blue eyes, peaked up over the crook of his elbow at her as his head rested against Harvey.

"Are you alright, Mikey?" She asked as a lone tear escaped. Mike nodded, suddenly letting go of Harvey to pull Donna into a hug, but not moving from Harvey's lap.

"I'm sorry, Donna." Mike whispered, fresh tears springing to his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, you're forgiven. Just obey Harvey next time. He knows what's best and is just trying to look out for you, Mike." She replied as Mike let go in order to lean against Harvey's chest. He hadn't felt as safe as he did in this moment as he leant against Harvey's chest, the man's arms providing comfort and yet also protecting him from harm.

Suddenly, Mike felt an urge inside. He needed to know then and there if Harvey felt the same way. Did Harvey really see him as a son? Or did he see him as just some kid who he's been forced to look after through guilt?

"Harvey?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Mike?" Harvey replied from above Mike, his chin resting atop Mike's head.

"D-do...do you-"

"What is it?" Harvey asked gripping Mike's chin, forcing him make eye contact with his own caring, concerned gaze.

Mike took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "D-do you really s-see me as yours? As your son, I mean?" Mike gulped, waves of uncertainty and nerves just radiating off of him. Harvey looked slightly taken aback by the question. 'So Donna was right. Of course, Donna's always right'.

"Mike-" Harvey started, pausing. What was he supposed to say to that kind of question? It's not just as simple as 'yes' or 'no', there had to be an explanation behind it, something to really reassure the kid that he really was Harvey's.

Mike recoiled at Harvey's pause. What was so hard about giving him a simple 'yes' or 'no'? Harvey was obviously trying to think of a way to let him down gently. With this thought in mind, Mike moved off of Harvey's lap and started towards the door.

"It's okay Harvey, I get it." Mike spat over his shoulder. "You don't want to be tied down by a child that's not even yours."  
Harvey stared after Mike, wide eyed. He watched, utterly frozen in the moment, as Mike slammed the door behind him. "Mike, you didn't let me finish!" Harvey shouted, concerned.

"Go after him!" Donna urged.

Mike threw himself onto the sofa, letting out a 'yelp' when his backside connected with the cushion, and just let the tears stream down his face as the sobs racked his body. He curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. He felt so stupid for letting himself believe Harvey could ever see him as his own son.

"Mike, you never let me finish." Harvey said as he broke through the door and spied the sobbing child.

"Aww, Mike, stop! Shhh." Harvey soothed as he sat on the sofa, pulling Mike onto his lap once again.

"Don't!" Mike demanded, squirming from Harvey's grip.

"Stop it, Michael!" Harvey said more sternly, making Mike freeze with the use of his full name. Harvey gathered the kid back into his arms and rocked him slowly for a few minutes, dropping kisses to the top of his head, giving Mike time to calm down enough to be able to listen to him properly.

"Are you ready to listen to me, Mike?" Harvey whispered soothingly. Mike made no sign that he was, but Harvey figured the kid would listen to whatever he said.

"Mike I didn't pause because I was going to reject you, I promise you I will never reject you, you're my baby boy, do you hear? I paused because you took me by surprise, I thought we had a mutual understanding that you are my son whether you want to be or not. You are MINE, my son. My heart swells with joy when we're together, I am so proud of you, son, I couldn't be any more proud of you. Do you understand Mike?"

"Really?" Mike squeaked, looking up at Harvey, his head back to resting against Harvey's chest, tears flowing.

"Of course, really." Harvey sighed resting his head on top of Mikes. He could feel the aftermath tremors of sobs rack through Mike's small frame, causing him to pull Mike even closer.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Harvey whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering but the silence that had engulfed them seemed peaceful and he didn't want to ruin that.

"C-can we just sit here? With you holding me?" Mike asked, sounding tired. He didn't care how old he was, how stupid this looked or whether Harvey thought this was strange and childish. All he wanted was to be held close by someone who loved him, like he used to crave after his parents had died. He hadn't been held like this in a long time and he wasn't ready to give it up yet.  
"Sure, buddy." Harvey smiled, completely happy to oblige and hold his son close to him. He adjusted his position on the sofa so that he was resting all the way back, pulling Mike with him so that his head stayed rested against Harvey's chest. He wrapped his arms tighter round his son, leaning his head against Mike's. Harvey smiled as he had a warm feeling of completeness wash over him. This was it. This was the dream Harvey had always secretly wished for. It may not be exactly how he had planned on gaining it, and he might not have a wife of his dreams, but he had Mike, a son better than he could have ever dreamed for, and one out of two wasn't bad. Plus, there was always Donna. No, they weren't in a relationship, and he didn't really feel that kind of love for Donna, but she was just like his unofficial wife/ best friend, and Mike saw her as a mother figure. They were the best family he could have asked for.  
Donna slunk out of Mike's room once she heard her boys' voices quiet down, assuming that the coast was clear. Once she made her way to the main living area, she was met with the most adorable sight. Mike was curled up on Harvey's lap, head resting against his chest, Harvey's arms wrapped strongly around him. She couldn't help but grin as she walked over and sat in the open space on the sofa.

Harvey felt the movement and opened one eye, peaking at her. He returned her smile and held Mike closer with one arm whilst holding his other out to Donna, inviting her to join their little cuddle. Donna's expression turned into one of gratitude as she rested her head on Harvey's shoulder, wrapping an arm around Mike, whilst Harvey wrapped his arm around her. Once Donna had settled, Harvey closed his eyes again, falling into a peaceful sleep surrounded by the two people he loved most.

Harvey awoke some time later. 'Oh, God, am I getting old? How many times does a person really need to nap in one day?' He thought to himself, eyes still closed. That's when he noticed the presence of another body was missing. Donna had gotten up, how long ago he couldn't be sure, but he still had Mike in his arms. Harvey pulled the kid closer, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, Dad." Mike whispered in greeting. Harvey slowly opened his eyes, a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, son. How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Not long." Mike smiled.

"About an hour." Donna interjected, causing Harvey to tilt his head backwards and look at her upside down as she disappeared in to her room, leaving the two of them alone. Harvey turned his gaze back to Mike to find him staring at his lap, his cheeks a rosy red. Mike fumbled with his fingers, embarrassed that Harvey had found out that he'd had stayed sitting on the older man's lap for that amount of time for no apparent reason.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Mike," Harvey whispered, sitting up and pulling the kid closer to him, drawing him in tighter. "I understand, we all want feel loved and safe at times, especially when we're younger. I want you to promise me something. Whenever you feel like this, you're to tell me so that I can make it happen, okay?"  
"I'm 15-" Mike started to object as he blushed a deeper shade of red, if that was possible.

"I don't care, you've had to grow up a lot faster than most kids, and you missed out on a lot; we need to make that up. Besides, parents feel the need to hold their children just as much as their children feel the need to be held, and as your father, I have just as much desire to hold you close as you have to be held. I feel an overwhelming need to protect you, Mike. I've missed out on so much time with you already, and we need to make up for that. Do we have a deal?" Harvey asked. Mike smiled shyly.

"Sure, Dad." he replied and started to move off Harvey's lap, only to be held back from moving and instead got pulled even closer. "Dad?" Mike looked up at him questioningly.

"Hey, I meant what I said. I'm not ready for this hug to end just yet."  
Mike's smile widened as he settled back against Harvey's chest, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Donna returned some time later.

"Are you two ever going to get ready?" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Get ready for what?" Mike asked, standing up to stretch.

"For dinner, of course! Don't tell me you're not hungry?"

"What are we having?" Mike asked, rubbing his eyes with a closed fist.

"What do you fancy?" Harvey asked, standing to stretch.

"I thought we could all go out, maybe find a little restaurant in town?" Donna suggested.

"That sounds nice." Mike yawned.

"How is your ankle? I think we should take the car this time." Harvey suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Donna agreed before Mike had a chance to reply.

"Go get yourself ready, we'll leave in five." Harvey said, more to Mike then Donna, as it seemed the woman had already taken the chance to go and get herself ready.

Mike nodded and limped to the bathroom, quickly washing his face before heading to his room in order to change into something a little more suitable for going out to dinner rather than spending the day on the beach.

When he re-entered the living area, Mike found Donna and Harvey waiting for him. Harvey, like Mike, had changed into more suitable clothes as well.

"Ready, buddy?" Harvey asked. Donna, clearly becoming impatient, opened the door, gesturing for the boys to follow.  
"Sure Dad." Mike answered, following Donna out the door.

"God, I don't think I will ever tire of hearing you say that, Mike." Harvey grinned as he shut the door behind him on his way out, making sure to lock it. The trio made the sort walk to the car where Harvey pressed the automatic unlock button before they all climbed inside.  
They drove around town for a short while, taking in all the different restaurants the sea side town had to offer.

"So, what sounds good to you two?" Harvey asked as they drove through the same round-a-bout for what felt like the millionth time. "How about Chinese?" he suggested when neither passenger answered right away.

"I like the looks of that little Italian place we passed. Mike, what do you think?" Donna suggested, turning in her seat to look at Mike.

"Italian sounds good to me. I'd love a pizza!" Mike enthusiastically agreed.

"Italian it is, then." Harvey agreed, pulling the car to a stop outside the quaint looking restaurant.

There were not many people inside the modestly sized restaurant, so the three were quickly directed to a table near the window. Looking out, they were able to see the busy street full of life—people visiting for a weekend getaway, making their way up and down the street to various shops, restaurants, and bars.

The group ordered their food as soon as they were seated, each already knowing what they were in the mood for.

Once the waiter left with their orders, Mike shifted in his seat a bit in hopes of finding a comfortable position, trying not to squirm too much, but the sensitive state of his backside was making that difficult. He found it hard to sit still on the solid surface of the chair and silently cursed the restaurant for not having cushioned seats. Harvey noticed Mike shifting and it saddened him slightly.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Harvey asked the kid.

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"You sure?" Donna prodded, sensing that Harvey was slightly worried.

"Honestly guys, I really am fine!" Mike chuckled at the pair. It warmed him to know that the two cared so deeply about his wellbeing, even though it was one of their hands that had been the cause of his discomfort. "Obviously, you know what my problem is, and there's not really much that can be done about it. I was just trying to find a more comfortable position to sit in."

Harvey nodded in understanding and decided to drop the subject. He didn't want to embarrass the kid.

"So, Mike, how have you liked the sea side?" Donna asked, sounding upbeat.  
"Great, I've loved this little trip!" Mike beamed, "Even though I ended up with a sore backside." He added in a whisper so as not to be over heard by others. Harvey laughed.

"That was entirely your own fault, but I'm glad you've enjoyed it." Harvey smiled.

The three of them spent a few quiet moments staring out the window. Mike watched as a man and woman walked down the sidewalk hand-in-hand with a little girl, whom they lifted in to the air by their hands every few steps. He watched as the small girl giggled in delight every time her parents did so, her parents laughing at her joyous cries. Mike smiled warmly as he watched.

There was another couple further down the street. Two men holding hands as they strolled in the direction of the beach, a small boy perched on one of their shoulders, his head resting against one of his fathers. He looked sleepy, but happy, a small smile etched on his face. It seemed the beach was a place for happy families. Mike turned to face back towards the other two people sat at the table. Donna and Harvey were what could probably be best described as, play arguing. Mike smiled as he listened to the pair, thinking to himself that, finally, he could be like those happy families outside the restaurant

***Monday Afternoon***

"Donna, do you have those files I asked you to retrieve for me?" Harvey asked, leaning against Donna's desk.

"Yes, they're around here somewhere, Harvey." Donna replied as she started to look through stacks of paper that littered her desk.

"Hey, Dad...Donna," Mike greeted as he walked over to stand beside Harvey, just arriving from school.

"Mikey!" Harvey exclaimed as he pulled him in for a side hug.

"Was school okay?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, we just finished off seeing the last of the presentations that couldn't be done last Friday." Mike shrugged.

"Glad it was okay. Listen, Donna if you could find those files, I'll just grab a few things from my office and we can get going. Sound good?" Harvey suggested, looking to Mike.

"Yeah, sounds great Dad." Mike agreed.

"Good." Harvey replied, walking into his office to grab the few things he needed to take with him.

"Mike." Donna whispered.  
"Yeah?" He smiled. Donna stole a glance towards Harvey before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a neatly wrapped parcel.

"Here, I've got a little present for you." She smiled, handing it to him. Mike took a quick glance of his own at Harvey, who was sifting through various files on his desk, before quickly unwrapping the small gift.

Mike's eyes instantly filled with tears as he looked at the gift in his hands. "Thank you, Donna." He said as he walked around the desk and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Have you got those files?" Harvey's voice broke in. He eyed the pair suspiciously as they quickly broke apart.

"Sure, they're right here." Donna smiled, handing the requested files to Harvey, distracting him while Mike slipped her present to him in his bag without Harvey noticing.

"Er, great, thanks." He nodded at Donna before turning to face his son. "Ready to go, Mikey?"

"Sure Dad."

The pair bid Donna a goodnight before making their journey home.

"What do you feel like having for dinner?" Harvey asked once they had entered their apartment.

"I don't care." Mike replied as he walked towards his bedroom, wishing to change into clothes that he could relax in.

"We could order some pizza? How's that sound?" Harvey called from his own bedroom, having the same idea as Mike.

"Sounds good!" Mike shouted back, quickly shutting his bedroom door. Setting his bag on his bed, he opened it up and retrieved Donna's gift. He smiled happily just looking at it, before carefully placing it on his bedside table.

Mike walked out of his room just as Harvey made his way out of his own room, wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants, a drastic change compared to his smart and formal suit from earlier.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Harvey asked.

"Meat lover's?" he suggested.

"If that's what you feel like having." With that Harvey picked up the phone and dialed the number to their favorite pizza place just a couple blocks away.

Mike walked into the open lounge area and turned on the TV, leaning back on the sofa.

"It'll be here in 30 minutes." Harvey announced as he joined Mike, plopping himself down on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked Mike.

"Yeah, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care." Harvey said, leaning his head back against the back of the couch. Mike shrugged and got up to look at the collection of DVDs they had.

"Star Trek?" Mike asked. Harvey's head snapped up, a smile on his lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." He sighed, pulling out the box set and placing the first disk into the player.

The pair spent a comfortable evening together, sharing companionable chatter, eating pizza, and watching Star Trek.

As the last part of the credits scrolled up the screen, Harvey turned to look at the clock.

11:00pm. Wow, how time had flown.

He looked over at Mike, who had fallen asleep halfway through the last episode. He looked so peaceful that Harvey didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead, he lifted Mike gently into his arms and carried the kid to his bedroom.

Carefully, he laid him on the bed, pulling the duvet up over Mike's shoulders, tucking him in and placing a kiss to his son's forehead. He was just about to leave when something on Mike's bedside table caught his eye. Gently, so as not to wake Mike, Harvey sat on the edge of his bed, reaching forward to grasp the new picture frame added next to the one of Mike's parents and grandmother. Harvey hadn't noticed this one before.

It was a square, silver frame. The words 'Me and My Dad' were etched at the bottom. Inside… well, inside was the picture Donna took of he and Mike at the beach, leaning victoriously over Mike's first sand castle. Harvey smiled to himself, tears in his eyes as he looked over to his son as he slept soundly. Harvey's thumb stroked over the etched words, feeling the grooves they made in the frame. Curiously, he turned the frame over, looking at the back to find a small note attached. __

'To Mikey Boy,

Thought you might want this picture to remind you of your first time at the beach.

Lots of love,  
Donna'

'Oh, Donna.' Harvey thought to himself, smiling as he shook his head. Mike snored lightly, rolling to his side in his sleep. Harvey watched, his eyes full of nothing but love and adoration of the kid that just fumbled into his life by accident. He put the frame back on the night stand and turned the bedside lamp off. Kissing Mike's forehead again as he rose, he left, pulling the door gently behind him, leaving it open just a crack so that he would be able to hear anything, just in case.

Harvey climbed into his own bed and switched the light off. As he lay there in the darkness, he thought about his time with Mike so far. 'Yep, my life is definitely complete,' he thought. And with that, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, thinking about the happy times he had yet to come with his boy. His pup. His son.

**END**

**So Please Review :) Love to know what you guys make of this one :) thanks again to Ava R.G **


End file.
